


You Are My Sunshine

by DailyDianakko



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Cliche, F/F, Happy in the end, OR IS IT, Sleepy Cuddles, Two-Shot, short fic, word vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDianakko/pseuds/DailyDianakko
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshineYou make me happy when skies are greyYou’ll never know dear, how much I love youPlease don’t take my sunshine away
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 28
Kudos: 103





	1. My only Sunshine

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are grey _

_ You’ll never know dear, how much I love you _

_ Please don’t take my sunshine away _

Diana let out a quiet groan in the middle of the night. She had gone to bed at a somewhat reasonable hour, but had awoken once more. She was missing something. It was preventing her from getting the sleep her body craved. With a foggy, sleep heavy brain; she decided to look for it. Diana curled further into the bed, throwing out a searching arm. It moved slowly as she groped for Akko in her half-asleep state. Grabbing onto a warm lump, she tugged it closer to her. She let out a happy sigh as she threw her leg around it and nuzzled into soft material. Akko was as warm as ever. She smelled spicy and intoxicating, like chai tea. “Akko” Diana mumbled softly as she settled down once more to dive deeper into the ocean of sleep. The warmth and scent along with Akko’s presence was the best sleeping aid Diana could ask for.

Diana hardly ever felt complete without the brunette these days. From the first I love you, to their first kiss, and first sleepover, Diana had been completely enchanted by Akko. Her mother once told her soulmates weren’t born but created. Diana had never truly believed it until she had pulled Akko from the snowy embrace of the bench that winter’s day. Diana was now inclined to agree with her mother. Akko truly had carved a place into Diana’s heart, a mark that would never fade. Akko was a part of Diana’s heart now, the blonde truly believed it.

As the morning sun peeked over the curtains, it brushed its rays across Diana’s sleeping face. She tried to resist the bright light at first; furrowing her brows and grumbling quietly. The clock ignored Diana’s sleepy plea to turn back time, and so the sun’s rays stayed. In an effort to hide away from the light, she curled into Akko and buried her face into the back of her girlfriend. Akko never awoke early in the day without Diana’s help, so maybe she would share some of her sleepy energy with Diana. Just this once. After all, Diana was very tired, and Akko was so comfortable.

As the sun continued to bother her senses, it dragged Diana back to wakefulness. It didn’t take long for her to realize something was wrong. Sitting up abruptly, she wiped some of the gritty sleep out of her eyes. She blinked once. Twice. And then her brain connected the dots. Akko wasn’t here. “Atsuko?” Diana’s eyes darted from her bed, to desk to door. Where was Akko? She never was up this early. Her breaths became panicked. Diana could’ve sworn she had been holding her a moment ago. But in her arms there was nothing but a pillow. It wasn’t Akko. Diana threw it away from her; she didn’t want it, she wanted Akko.

She slung her legs over the bed. She had to find Akko, something was wrong. As her feet touched the cold wooden floor, Diana remembered. Akko wasn’t here. And she wouldn’t be here. No matter where Diana looked in the accursed mansion, Akko wouldn’t be anywhere to be found. They had been separated. Akko had been ripped away from her.

Diana let out a quiet whimper. Then a cry. Then a sob. Her frame crumpled, head bowed and face smothered in her hands. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as ragged gasps were torn from her throat. A whimper left Diana’s mouth with each inhale, her breaths coming shorter and shorter. As she cried, her body drew in on itself, trying to protect her from the cold that now pervaded the room. Diana was alone now. She would stay alone for some time, swallowed in the empty solitude of a room that muffled her cries.

_ The other night dear, as I lay sleeping _

_ I dreamed I held you in my arms _

_ When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken _

_ And I hung my head and cried. _

__


	2. You Make Me Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko is alone.

_ You Are My Sunshine _

_ My only sunshine _

_ You make me happy _

_ When skies are grey _

_ You’ll never know, dear _

_ How much I love you _

_ Please don’t take my sunshine away _

Akko wheeled her bag across the moving walkway of the terminal. It felt strange to be back in England. She tapped an impatient foot, and looked out the floor to ceiling windows of the skyway. To her right was the plane that she flew in on. It lay resting on the tarmac in the drizzly gray weather. In a row behind it were other forgotten aircrafts. They were waiting for the next group of passengers to board. On her right, miles upon miles of parking space stretched out. The daily, hourly, and express parking signs made the tendril of anxiety she felt in her chest writhe sickeningly. She already had a sinking feeling in her chest about something she couldn’t quite place. The added stress of figuring out where, exactly, she was supposed to go made the unease she felt even greater. Turning away from the windows, she stepped off the walkway.

Akko glanced around at the intersection of paths. She didn’t need to go to luggage; she only ever brought carry-ons with her. Departures probably wasn’t where she needed to go. After all, she had just arrived. Maybe Arrivals? But no one would be picking her up. The thought of standing alone on the roundabout in the chilly weather sent a shiver up her spine. Akko missed Diana. Diana always kept her warm and knew where to go. Diana wouldn’t be lost in an airport. A small whimper escaped her lips and she rubbed at her eyes. It wouldn’t do to cry. Diana wasn’t here and she wouldn’t be. Akko had made a mistake, and now she had to live with it. Taking a shaky breath, she stepped towards walkway D. After getting through TSA again, she could figure out her way from one of the chairs in the massive lobby.

Akko trudged down the skyway. It felt like her bag was getting heavier and heavier. It certainly felt like it was trying to challenge the heaviness of her heart. She heaved a sigh and stepped onto an escalator that would take her down to the Lobby. She walked out to the open space and looked for an exit. She could probably take a few bus lines to Blytonbury, and then somehow get in contact with Professor Chariot and beg off a ride. Akko was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t hear the first call of her name.

“Atsuko!” Akko gave a mighty twitch at the sound of her name. Who exactly would be at the airport waiting for her? She knew this voice, warm and deep. Her neck twisted as she looked for the source. It had to be a joke. Akko’s heart leapt as she saw Diana practically sprinting towards her. “Diana?” She was barely aware of the handle of her bag slipping from her fingers and hitting the airport floor.

Akko watched as Diana skidded to a stop mere feet away. The shyness showing on both their faces. Akko blinked as Diana shuffled forward, hands reaching out asking a soundless question. Akko smiled tearily and took Diana’s hands in her own, holding them against her own face. “Look at you.” Diana murmured softly. Akko’s grin grew wider as she felt Diana’s hands brush up her cheeks as they both took the other in. Akko leaned forward but paused in the distance between them. Would Diana even want this? Diana gave Akko her answer by brushing her lips against the brunette’s. Akko’s eyelids fluttered as she felt Diana pull away.

“Wow.” She sighed as she looked into Diana’s eyes. Akko felt a blush creep from her cheeks to her ears in a hot trail as Diana let out a giggle to her comment. “I didn’t think you’d come, Diana.” Akko brushed a stray hair out of Diana’s face. Her curly tresses were absolutely tangled hopelessly from her previous run. Akko had never seen anything more beautiful.

“Akko, I will always pick you up. Eating whatever cursed cereal you choose will never change that. I apologize for taking my joke too far.” Akko let out a snort as she remembered their stupid argument during a call they had when she was visiting her family in Japan. She had insisted on eating Jolly Rancher cereal in lieu of being unable to find Sour Patch Kids ice cream. Diana had been absolutely enraged at the thought of Akko putting such unhealthy food into her body and had put her foot down. Akko being herself had ignored it and eaten it anyway. Thus the miscommunication had begun.

“Daisuki Diyana.” Akko stretched out to her tiptoes and kissed Diana’s forehead. “Daisuki, Akko.” Diana responded clumsily, her accent sounding through clearly. Akko stepped back only to pick up her suitcase handle. She stepped forwards to be closer to Diana and bumped her hip against Diana’s when she felt their fingers entwine. Together they turned and walked towards the doors and out into the sunlight. It looked like the clouds had finally cleared up.

_ I’ll always love you _

_ And be there for you _

_ I’ll protect you from harm’s way _

_ ‘Cause I adore you _

_ You’re my dream come true _

_ You’re my beautiful sunshine _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY but here me out my girlfriend didn't want a sad story and I thought it would be clever to use the lullaby version. Feel free to roast me.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware the song is pretty cliche and overused in fanfics in general, but it made for a great medium. Besides, All the other verses really aren't used enough.


End file.
